Trapped in Bliss
by Sew17
Summary: *LBD-VERSE* Lizzie made another hesitant move to escape, but it was not as determined as her previous attempts and that confusion caused them to fall into the couch that was right behind Darcy. Him, ending up sitting in an upright position on the couch and she, falling upon his lap forearms still clasped in his clutches. Rated T for some steamy scenes ;)


Hello! So I've written a few of these before buts its been a while. So go easy on me! Never written for the LBD fandom so I hope you enjoy:)

I'm rating it T warily because there is some hot and sexy moments but we don't really cross the line if you know what I mean ;) So beware just case.

* * *

Darcy needed a moment alone. Bing, his lovely but naïve best friend, was having another one of his extravagant parties and after losing track of the one thing – or person – that brought him here tonight he decided that a breather was much needed. It's not that he didn't enjoy the intellectually stimulating conversation with old and new acquaintances alike, he just wasn't up for the polite back and fourths after experiencing what it was like having an actual honest and real debate. His mind couldn't help flashing back to a certain red haired Bennett with bright flashing green eyes and a fiery temper. Every time he would talk to someone new tonight he would be reminded that no one was like her and no one could be compared to her.

So because of this, he finds himself alone in one of Netherfields many empty rooms trying to clear his head of the enigma that is Lizzie Bennett. She didn't seem to be thrilled to be here either and he wondered why that was, was it because her sister forced her to be here, or maybe she didn't enjoy the company of the people in this establishment? He had to admit the majority of people who Bing and himself associate with are fairly stiff and enjoy only a particular taste of life – and quite a lavish one at that. But it couldn't be completely horrible for her could it? He couldn't stand the though of her having a terrible time, even though it seems when he does approach her to have a conversation she seems the most standoffish of them all. He isn't blind – he does know that she doesn't feel warmed to him in the slightest but he doesn't care, as long as he's near her or if she's in his line of sight that is when he is the happiest.

Darcy walks into the room further, lost in his thoughts of Lizzie, and stumbles in the darkness trying to remember where the light switch is located in this particular room. He finally finds the switch and flicks it on and that's when he hears the gasp. The lights don't turn on the chandelier, which is in the middle of the ceiling, but rather he finds out that the electrical wires are attached to the lamps on the side tables beside the couches making the ambiance of the room a bit more cozy and pleasant. This was a relief since it was none other than Lizzie Bennett, the source of his fixated thoughts, who made the terrified noise after the shock of realizing that she was no longer the only person in the room. He was glad that the lights were only a dull glow if it were anything brighter he would be afraid that the surprise would cause her to run away like a cat fleeing the room after its owner comes up behind them unexpectedly.

"Lizzie," He said, his voice sounding strangled, he coughed quietly and continued, "I'm sorry to have scared you like that. Are you alright?"

He sounded much more confident to his surprise, because that was the last thing he felt – confidence. It was more like a paralyzing fear that was coursing through his body. But, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself once more. He prayed that he didn't come off as snobbish as the rest of the population in this party, maybe with the exception of the Lee's and the Bennett's.

"Darcy!" Lizzie breathed. "Um, no – uh yes I'm fine." She stuttered, rolled her shoulders and said in a more assured tone "Thank you, for asking."

"It's not a problem, I assure you," He said with a half smile, "May I ask why you are sitting here alone in the dark? If you don't mind of course."

She made a kind of harrumph noise and said, "I'm not sitting here alone in the dark. Well, I am. But I was actually on the phone with my mother. So I wasn't entirely … alone." She finished lamely with an endearing look on her face.

"Oh?" he said with an inkling of curiosity and a smirk on his face. He knew quite well of her mother, he was actually surprised not to see her chatting up the parents of the available men here at Bing's gathering. "Have you called her up to give her the play by play of Bing's and Jane's time here at Netherfield?"

"No," She replied indignantly "Well yes – look it doesn't matter… I should actually just be going." She moved to brush past him but he caught her arm.

"Lizzie, wait," She breathed in sharply as he touched her. Nerves were coursing up and down his nervous system. The atmosphere changed almost immediately. He doesn't remember what caused him to grab her like that but as far as he was concerned there was no turning back now.

He turned around to look at her and words had failed him. He couldn't stop staring into her bright green gorgeous eyes. Those eyes in question were currently staring down on him firmly. And just as firmly she said, "Darcy… is there something that you wanted?"

"I… I um" He stuttered.

"Well," She said exasperatedly "If you figure it out, please tell me. Or, better yet, don't."

She moved to leave once more but his grip did not loosen. She looked back at him, shocked.

"Darcy!" She said a little more crossly. "Please, let go of me."

"I can't." He said almost robotically. It was like he wasn't aware what was coming out of his mouth.

"What?" She replied sharply "You can't?"

"I just… I just" He stuttered once more. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes. He was entirely mesmerized.

It was his right hand that held on closely to her left forearm so she turned her body to face him chest to chest and used her right fist to bang on his pectorals. She didn't care if that seemed forward or unnecessary, Mr. I-am-so-damn-perfect-Darcy had a vice like grip on her forearm and he wasn't letting go. In her opinion she was being quite reasonable if she was ever going to get her arm free.

At last he sprung back into life as a wave of recognition came over his eyes, but he acted opposite to what she thought he would do. Instead of doing the most reasonable thing, which obviously was to let her go, he grabbed on to her right arm that was doing all the punching and held that one just as tightly as the left if not tighter. This, inevitably, brought them closer much to Lizzie's disapproval. Their faces were so close they could feel their breaths mingling together. Lizzie, after hitting him so hard on the chest, was slightly panting and her chest was pressing up against his own with each deep breath. After realizing how close they were Lizzie started to become nervous and heated, her nerves were driving her up the wall and it wasn't long after that physical exasperation didn't become the only reason that her breaths were so fast in between. As much as she hated to admit it she couldn't deny his attractiveness. Any girl would have to be blind to ignore the fact that he was unbelievably hot and had the physique any man or woman would dream of. He was 6"1 of man and muscle and not only was that a major attractive quality but it also intimidated her to no end.

Lizzie made another hesitant move to escape, but it was not as determined as her previous attempts and that confusion caused them to fall into the couch that was right behind Darcy. Him, ending up sitting in an upright position on the couch and she, falling upon his lap forearms still clasped in his clutches. She moved as well as she could with her arms still imprisoned but that proved to be a bad idea as either one of her legs now slid so her knees were bent on the outside of his lap.

She now had William Darcy in between her legs. _Dear God, how had this happened_ she couldn't help from thinking. She looked up slowly into his eyes, mouth slightly parted from the craziness of it all and was paralyzed from what she saw in them.

* * *

William Darcy could not believe what was happening. He had Elizabeth Bennett in his lap. _In his lap_. The world was either being extra cruel to him today or was giving him the best gift he could ever receive. He stared into her eyes trying to convey everything that he was feeling in this moment with one look. The majority of the time that Lizzie was looking at him it was full of resentment or displeasure, but the look that she was giving him right now was entirely full of wonderment. Which, Darcy thought to himself, was best thing he has ever seen in his lifetime – and he's seen _a lot_ of things. The atmosphere, that they build up previously and was broken by their fall, has come back in full force.

He slowly began to move one of his hands on her arm rubbing it softly, silently apologizing for the rough treatment he unconsciously bestowed on it. She gasped so silently that if he wasn't a breath away from her face he probably wouldn't have heard it. She kept her eyes on what he was doing to her arm and confident that she was preoccupied, he moved his other hand to do the exact same ministrations on her other arm. He was worried that if she realized that he let go of his grip enough that she could leave but she was so entranced that he was sure the thought didn't cross her mind.

He closed the distance between them so their foreheads were touching and he drew in a large breath still lightly rubbing her fore arms with his hands. She gasped as well and the tension was so thick he could barely think. All he knew was that he didn't want this feeling to end but if he moved anymore he was afraid she would snap out of it and shoot up like a bat out of hell. But he threw caution to the wind and slowly moved his hands further up her arms and over her shoulders grasping at more skin. Her dress, thank god, allowed for this, as it was a short, black, strapless dress with a V-neck line that generously left enough skin for him to explore.

The sounds she was making seemed encouraging and this made him feel positively elated. He wasn't sure if she totally forgot who they were or if she actually had a change of heart but he wasn't one to question it and took complete and shameless advantage of the situation, he was a man after all. He continued touching her skin but kept to her upper arms and mid to upper back, trying not to scare her away but he moved his face so his nose brushed against hers and his lips lightly touched the corner of her mouth. He brushed his mouth along the side of her cheek and down the side of her jaw, she opened her mouth slightly and released a shaking breath. He smiled inwardly and kissed down her jaw lightly trying to be as soft and gentlemanly while doing so. He kissed back up her jaw on the other side of her face and moved to her opposite cheek repeating the same ministrations. With this he slowly moves his hands to the small of her back and pushed her closer into his lap. He can't get her close enough. He keeps one hand on the small of her back slowly rubbing in circles and moves his other hand to the back of her neck, entangling with her beautiful red hair.

He couldn't stand it any longer. With the grip on her scalp, he brings her head down to his and smashes their lips together. He tries to restrain himself but after weeks and weeks of sexual tension he finds he no longer cares and takes full reign on her mouth. His hands are lost in her, one moving all around her shoulders and back and the other gripping her head under all of her silky hair. His mouth slants against hers trying to deepen the kiss which she readily agrees, lost in his lustful actions. Her dead arms, which have fallen limply to her sides, finally find life once again and she grabs his head and kisses him back with full force. Lizzie Bennett is not one to be out done after all.

He releases her lips excited to explore her body with not only his hands but with his mouth as well. He kisses down her jaw once more but with more aggression. He moves down her jaw licking her neck and sucking on the spots that she reacts to the most. She almost can't handle the pleasure of what she's feeling and she moves her hands to his body trying to busy herself with the feel of him as well. She grips the shirt on his broad shoulders thick with muscle and moves her hands down his back while he sucks and licks closer and closer to her cleavage.

By this point, they're entangled so closely and breathing so hard they don't know who is making what sound. He grabs her waist bringing her hips so their directly above his growing bulge forming in his dress slacks and they both groan so loud they kiss again so they swallow each other's sounds. With a hand on her ass they grind slowly so she can feel just how much she turns him on. At the back of her mind she knows this is wrong for some reason but the power that she receives from knowing that he wants her _this much_ is intoxicating. Never in her life has she been needed like this, its so primal. It surprises her how much she responds to it, it was like her body knew exactly what she needed and how to go about getting it.

"God," Darcy pants heavily, "How are you doing this to me?"

Lizzie doesn't respond, she barely hears his voice, but she does register the huskiness too it and it turns her on further. She's so lost in lust, all she knows is that she wants his clothes off. Now. She makes quite haste with his shirt unbuttoning all the buttons of his dress shirt almost ripping it off. Darcy, understanding what she's trying to do removes his bow tie from his collar and finally with a breath of relief from Lizzie his shirt is off. She explores his chest with her hands moaning at the sight of his defined muscles and lightly lined abs. She quickly follows where her hands have been with her mouth and sucks on all the spots he responds the most to.

Darcy can't handle it anymore, he needs her lips back on his mouth. He takes his hands and lifts her lips back up to his and swiftly pushes her so her back is now on the couch and he is hovering above her, their lips never detaching. She gasps in surprise but quickly recovers and moves her legs so they wrap around his hips indefinitely bringing their lower regions closer together. He grabs the legs that are circling around his waist and bring them in tighter causing them both to moan out loud.

"Oh god, Darcy" Lizzie moans.

He kisses down to her cleavage trying to push past the barrier that is her dress and undergarments. He sucks and kisses on the showing skin of her breasts and she moans hotly totally agreeing with what he's doing. He pulls down the material that is blocking him from going any further and he gasps from her beauty. He stares at her for what feels like hours but is probably only five seconds and immediately goes to explore the uncovered flesh.

And that is when they hear the obnoxious sound of a cell phone ringing. Darcy and Lizzie both get up from their horizontal position on the couch so fast that it causes Darcy to accidentally fall off the side. Lizzie swears a few words that would most likely cause her mother to faint and cause her younger sister Lydia to give her an approving high-five. She gives a side along glace at Darcy while pulling up her dress and searching for her phone and trying to smooth down her hair all at the same time. She looks horrified at the moment. Darcy isn't sure if its because its her mother that's on the other line or if its because it was _him_ that she just had the most intense make out session with. She quickly ends the conversation with her mother and turns her head to look at him. She looks beautiful, her hair is all messed up and her lipstick is slightly mussed, Darcy has never seen her so out of place but it is officially his favourite look on her.

She must see the way he is looking at her because she blushes and looks away. They both slowly look around for their missing clothes: Darcy looking for his shirt and bow tie and Lizzie her purse and shoes. They still haven't said anything up until this point and its getting painfully awkward.

"Lizzie," Darcy starts, "I didn't mean to be so forward."

She looks at him with a horrified look on her face.

"You? Being forward? I look like a total hussy compared to you. But I appreciate your words on my benefit."

"I don't know what came over me. I just saw you, and you were so beautiful in your dress and in this light…"

"It takes two right?" She smiled at him painfully. "Look I don't know what just happened, but I don't think it changes anything. Just because it's obvious that I find you … exceptionally attractive doesn't mean that were close like that."

Darcy turns silent. His heart is basically crushed, but what should he expect? He didn't confess his feelings to her, no of course he didn't, he instead forced his hand on her and basically devoured her at his best friends party like a horny teenager. Darcy wasn't too impressed with himself and unfortunately Lizzie misinterpreted the disgusted look on his face –which was entirely directly toward him.

"Of course, why would I even need to say it? Its not like you would ever associate yourself with a person like me right? You know what, I think I need to leave. Say thanks to Bing for inviting me and my family to the party."

Her voice was toneless as she turned to leave. Darcy was frozen and speechless. It was all he could do to watch her leave his mouth slightly open in shock. Finally as she left his line of sight he dropped down to the couch where they just were moments before and marveled over his own amazing stupidity.

* * *

I know! The ending totally sucks :( But I was finding its extremely hard to end it realistically and also staying true to the characters. So ergo depressing and abrupt ending:( Sorry ya'll! Hoped you enjoyed it anyways ;) Please review! Comments are welcome lovely people! (Oh and this girl is canadian so yes 'favourite' will have a 'u' in it teehee)


End file.
